


TMNT 2012 Leorai  (+others ) Wallpaper Uploads

by Clattanoia



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TMNT 2012, Wallpaper, tmnt wallpaper, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clattanoia/pseuds/Clattanoia
Summary: LAST UPDATED: 23/10I'll be correcting my mistakes! Sorry! But this blog might still continue.[fanart wallpaper removed due to violation and reposting]The last post will explain why it's an issue to repost other's fanarts without their permission, with credit or not.If you don't understand why (like my past self) then you should read Ch10! There is an excellent explanation on this issue and why this is a problem!Hope this sharing helps!
Relationships: Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), leorai, tmnt 2012 leorai, tmnt bros, tmnt leorai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. TMNT BROS LAPTOP/DESKTOP WALLPAPERS

**Author's Note:**

> It's posted in categories as chapters so it makes our lives easier and your search more faster and narrowed down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more wallpapers coming up, feel free to download! Who needs more wallpapers?

**** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I'm enjoying myself here, are you?


	2. (Continued) TMNT BROS LAPTOP/DESKTOP WALLPAPERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tmnt bros laptop wallpapers! Sorry for the late update!


	3. TMNT BROS PHONE WALLPAPERS

I found this one on a site so I'm not really sure if this is fanart or not but if it is then let me know, I will remove it.  



	4. Filtered Leorai Screenshot Wallpapers




	5. TMNT NEON STICKIE WALLPAPERS

Hey Shinirai stans,

let's start with some senpai wallpapers,

shall we?

Here are two versions. Personally I prefer the second one

Since Leorai is the most important,

here are several wallpapers and different versions with more choices.

As I said,

**LEORAI**

**IS**

**EVERYTHINGGG.**

(my current desktop wallpaper XD)(Ok fine, this is my doing, I was just messing around, skip this I know this is the worst wallpaper ever posted in this ao3 history sorry)(more spacy don't you agree on the left?)(I'm smug--- this is my current lockscreen wallpaper~~)

**SHELLFIEEEEE**

and back to 

I need phone wallpapers therefore your point is invalid.

does the lower right font look familiar to you? Overlord title lmaoooo

**Your welcome for the xmas tmnt wallpapers. I know you'll need them sooner or later. Whenever you're reading this.**


	6. Leorai Phone & Desktop wallpaper COMBO surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm inactive in uploading new wallpapers but I'm editing Leorai audios. Forgive me.

this phone wallpaper is a tricky one yahs.


	7. TMNT LEORAI OWARI ROOFTOP TRILOGY PHONE WALLPAPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best, I know this is a blurry one but I can't get a clear shot (screenshot screwed it) but I would probably reboot these later when I get a better image. Enjoy the better edited ones y'all.

this has nothing much to do with trilogy the wallpaper versions just came in three.  
I'm still bulk editing laptop wallpapers so be patient and we'll get what we want. Thanks for understanding! Besides, I'm kind of focusing on Leorai video and audio edits, so feel free to check out my youtube channel for leorai edited deleted scenes (WARNING⚠some are smvt themed) while I'm inactive in writing. Enjoy! Though personally I'm more proud of my youtube than my wallpapers. Sorry leorai wallpaper stans. (Are there really some ppl like that tho?)


	8. TMNT LEORAI Before Your Mutation PHONE WALLPAPERS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank shredder for typing up Karai in a cage so we can now enjoy such a lovely wallpaper edit. (sarcasm *dab)
> 
> But I also want to say a big 'screw yiu paper shredder machine why you make karai mutant but actually Dexter Stockboy is at fault oh well nvm wallpaper made so ok **shruggie and proceeds to destroy screenshots into terrible phone wallpaper speed edits'


	9. TMNT KARAI EPISODE WALLPAPERS + JACTIMLIM LEORAI WALLPAPERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got new wallpapers sorry for being dead on ao3 (IM ALIVE ON YOUTUBE THO NOT AMV 'EDITS' (how are those amvs called edits??? Dats clickbait I edit audio files to something nasty) BUT ABUSIVE AUDIO EDITS SNATCHED AND STOLEN FROM SETH GREEN AND KELLY HU I AM SHAMELESS ) but I'm not sure if anyone still wants wallpapers but I'll still be sharing them anyways. The first three ones are by Jactinglim I OWN NOTHING  
> Where I got the amazing artwork from!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262228/chapters/58471303  
> I HAVE NEW WALLPAPERS FOR MY PHONE AND DESKTOP NOW ~~

I don't exactly have the best editing device.. the fanart by Jactinglim was amazing I just had to abandon my old ones (rush edit because I'm impatient.. I feel like I've missed something during the edits but I don't see them right now... I'll cry about it later)

**these wallpapers are for ~~my phone and desktop~~ Jactinglim and other leorai stans, Jactinglim is the owner of fanarts below (I like wallpapers)**

my precious phone wallpaper (VERY IMPORTANT!! PHONE WALLPAPERS ARE ESSENTIAL)

I like my messy edit but some of you are tidy so I am very nice ^^ 

**NO IM NOT DEAD**

**  
BLUE SCREEN ERRORS**

**BYE BYE LAPTOP**

**IM ACTIVE ON YOUTUBE**

**NOT AMV EDITING**

**BUT AUDIO EDITING** ****

**I ABUSE**

**AUDIO FILES**

**FROM TMNT EPISODES**

**AND ACTOR INTERVIEWS**

**OR FACEBOOK/INSTAGRAM POSTS**

**YES I TRIM AND EDIT FILES**

**AND MAKE THEM INTO NEW SENTENCES**

**I USED TO MAKE FAKE LEORAI INTERVIEWS**

**BUT NOT ANYMORE**

**I NOW FOCUS ON LEORAI AUDIOS ON TMNT VIDEOS**

**SO NO AMVS**

**NO INTERVIEWS**

**MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF LEORAI CANON MOMENTS**

**BUT MOSTLY**

**MY SHAMELESS LEORAI EDITS**

**YES**

**I'M SHAMELESS**

**MY UPLOADS ARE NOT INNOCENT**

**WELL**

**SOME OF THEM ARE**

**BUT MOST OF THEM AREN'T**

**I ONLY EDIT SETH GREEN AUDIOS AND KELLY HU VOICE FILES**

**WHAT WAS SAID IN THE VIDEO DOESN'T MEAN THEY'VE SAID IT IN REAL LIFE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**OTHER THAN AUDIO EDITS**

**PLEASE ENJOY MY AUDIO EDITS**

**DID I SAY IM SHAMELESS**

**SPAM IS DELICIOUS ACCORDING TO KELLY HU** ****

**BUT YOU DON'T MIND LEORAI SPAM DO YOU**

**THEN YOU WON'T MIND SHAMELESS LEORAI SPAMS?**

What if Leo knew about the Deadly venom kiss? Audio edit (don't kill me)

Heard of a ship between Leo and a newt called Elizabeth Gordon? Karai ain't pleased...

Hear Karai saying she wants children and Leo agrees that he's good with kids! (the last interview ever made)

Emotional b!tches let's assemble Sad audio edit (Sorry karai I love you)

There's more ...

Not my edits: just some karai screenshots: no filters: just want to show off my queen <3

my chrome wallpaper <3


	10. No more editing wallpapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology to artists and a friendly reminder to newcomers of the internet.

Hi anyone who is reading this,

  
I'll be removing some of the wallpapers, as someone kindly explained to me the issues of reposting art, edited or not.

  
These posts were intended for leorai fanart sharing for wallpaper backgrounds, but now I understand that is not how things should go. 

  
Fanart wallpapers will be removed from this blog, and only tmnt scene filters and other non-fanart wallpapers will stay. 

  
I apologize to the artists who drew them. I'm sorry for reposting you art without your permits!! 

  
I used to not understand why it was an issue, I just wanted to tell others there are more leorai artists out there and wallpapers are available. But with or without credit, it is still rude to post their art without permission. 

  
In case you don't understand why reposting is an issue, here is the explanation I received and helped me A LOT to understand how this fandom should work.

"Editing is not good to do without the artists’ permission either.

Any artist doesn’t want their works to be reposted, edited, no matter you added their name if it’s without their permission.

Why? They cannot get how their works goes. They have rights about their art works. Some great artists left because of that. When tmnt fandom was more active, there were good post which teach you why we should reblog and mustn’t repost... 

Some people think you do that because you just want to get more attention to your blog, even if you just want to show great arts. That’s sad!  
You learned, and I hope you’ll understand that more."

So here are some of my notes on what I want to share today about fanarts: they may sound really obvious, but some of us (like me) didn't know about! 

I've also did some research on the topic on art thefts. I'm probably missing out really important rules so you may comment below and let me add them here as well. It would really help people like me (internet noobs)

  
\- never repost art if its not yours

\- never claim art if you didn't draw them (well I know this one and I've never did that thank god)

\- with permission from the original artist you may repost as a form of sharing (but if possible you should re-blog their post instead of reposting) **this is important! new knowledge to me though...

\- credit the artist, with a link to their pixiv or DeviantArt or whatever art platform they use 

\- "credit to artist" doesn't count (many people do this and so it made me thought it was ok but ITS NOT!)

\- if you have no idea who the artist is then just don't do it (Got it! new knowledge again!)  
  


Well I hope this post can help some of us! Again, please accept my sincere apologies. 


End file.
